Enza Anderson
| location = Toronto | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | homepage = | genres = | spouse(s) = }} Enza "Supermodel" Anderson (born in 1964 in Toronto) is a Canadian transsexual who has become famous in Canada for her quixotic political campaigns, which are usually based around the slogan 100% Great Legs. Born Enzo Anderson, she grew up in Toronto, living near Jane and Finch with an Italian-Catholic father. She initially attended York University to study geography but left due to a combination of lack of interest in the subject and her mother becoming sick. After a one-year hiatus, she attended Seneca College where she studied civil engineering and technologies. After graduation she worked as the quality control supervisor of a concrete pipe-manufacturing plant, but was laid off after five years. She then worked part-time as a bartender at Woody's. In 1995 she got a job at a hair salon on Yonge Street which called for her to be handing out flyers for the salon to pedestrians in drag. It was during that job that a photo of her kissing then-mayor Mel Lastman which ended up on the front cover of the Toronto Sun. The photo was the start of her career in the public eye. In 2000, Anderson ran for mayor of Toronto, Ontario. Although the eventual winner of that campaign, Mel Lastman, won over 80% of the vote, Anderson surprised many by garnering 13,585 votes, placing third. She was one of the few candidates (besides Lastman, Ben Kerr and Tooker Gomberg) to gain name recognition in the race, even though her campaign largely consisted of standing on downtown street corners with a handmade placard bearing the slogan "A Super City Deserves a Super Model!". In 2002, Anderson ran for the leadership of the Canadian Alliance. She was unable to raise the $25,000 required by the party to register as a candidate, and dropped out of the race before the convention which ultimately chose Stephen Harper. In the 2003 municipal election in Toronto, Anderson ran for a city council seat against incumbent Kyle Rae and placed second, though she was not considered to be a serious threat against him. Anderson has a column in the Toronto newspaper Metro, covering local entertainment and party gossip since 2004, after she pitched the idea of her doing a column to the editor-in-chief, bringing a mocked-up version of one of her articles complete with Metro banner. She was also a (fully-clothed) guest interviewer in the male version of Naked News. Enza was recently chosen as grand marshall of Toronto's 2008 Pride Parade. She was the subject of a 2003 documentary by Carlos Valencia named A Man in a Dress. She had breast implants done in 2003 which resulted in her having a 36F bust. References External links * *Enza "Supermodel" Anderson short biography at VisionTV Canada *Enza Anderson - Field Reporter for NakedNewsDailyMale Category:Canadian columnists Category:Drag queens Category:LGBT rights activists from Canada Category:People from Toronto Category:1964 birthsCategory:Living people